


A Moonlit Cliff Face

by LachrymoseLake



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Human Bella Swan, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LachrymoseLake/pseuds/LachrymoseLake
Summary: Bella didn't waver, didn't cower or fold. She knew Rosalie enough, enough to know her hatred of ‘love’.





	A Moonlit Cliff Face

Bella looked up with wet eyes, glistening in the moonlight like silver in the sun. Her lip trembled like a rabbit caught in the glare of a prowling wolf: “I love… _you_. I love you. Not him, not _him._ You.” her words were whispered like secrets under the bed covers like each word was a revelation, tiny secrets that she was imparting so trustingly.

 

Rosalie was seemingly unmoved. As still, as stubborn as an age-old cliff face. Enduring, prevailing and unforgiving. Her indifference as stark as blood on snow: “Love is pointless-" She spat, "-Love is fake and manipulative and vile.”

 

Bella didn't waver, didn't cower or fold at the bitting words. She knew Rosalie enough, enough to know her hatred of ‘love’. Knew her enough to know there was more to come.

 

She stood fast, declaration still hanging. Her head held high despite Rosalie’s diverted gaze.

 

Rosalie, just like a seaward cliff face, softened over time, over the seconds of Bella's steady gaze. Her words so much softer than before, her cool hand light on Bella's cheek and eyes turned tender as she looked up through pale lashes: “Love is pointless, fake, vile. Love is that. Luckily I don't love you, my sweet Bella. Love is fleeting and fickle and fraught with uncertainty. I don't love you, I... I adore you. I cherish you. I _accept_ your love, but I cannot return it.” Bella smiled, nodded.

 

She knew her Rosalie, knew what her confession of not-love truly meant.

 

It meant everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dears! I would like to wish you a belated happy new year! 
> 
> How are you? Are you good? Bad? How are those resolutions going for you? Personally my only resolution this year is to not die a tragic death at the hands of my staircase as I attempt to walk up it. I know, I know. I have big aspirations for this year. 
> 
> But this is just some pootling that I decided to post for all the funsies and not-stress that comes from putting something on the internet for anyone to read! Ha. Haha. Hahaha. So relaxing...
> 
> Feel free to leave a Kudos or comment and say helloooo! I'd love to start a good ol' conversation with someone.


End file.
